1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of medical diagnostic instrumentation and pertains more particularly to a device for measuring the deformation resistance of certain tissues of the body.
2. The Prior Art
In effecting the diagnosis of certain medical conditions, by way of example and without limitation, chondromalacia patella, it has been prior practice to palpate the articular cartilage, preferably under direct vision, monitored through an arthroscope. An experienced observer may, by judging the indentation resistance, form a judgment as to the existence or non-existence of the subject condition. However, the determination derived by such method is, at best, subjective.